Pokemon Mystic Journey
by ElementalMaster1992
Summary: Our two heroes Jordan and Tyler, go on an epic journey in search of their home village in which got destroye by an evil organization.Will Jordan and Tyler find out the truth about what happend to their village? You will wonder till the very end of the sto
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE 

I awoke, in an old, rusted, steel cell.  
I recognized some of the people in the cell, but not all of them.  
All I could remember was screaming; I had seen a flying Pokemon soar above me.  
That was all I could remember.  
Some of the people in the cell said the Pokemon were Dragonite, some people said the Pokemon were Salamence.  
A few days later I was with my friend Jordan. The guards then came, divided all of us into four groups, and then led us out to a ship, which we were forced to board. A quarter of the people in the cell went to a region called Fron, the others went to some place else. For unknown reasons they had set us free.

CHAPTER 1: The Journey Begins

When we had arrived, most of the people from our small village stayed where we were dropped off.  
Some however died on the ship, and were thrown overboard into the ocean.   
Luckily Jordan got sent to Fron with me, we then decided to find out who had done this to us, and the people of our village.

"Hey, Jordan are you ready to go?" I said.  
"Coming Tyler, just be patient" Jordan said to me annoyed.  
"Okay sorry" I said to Jordan.

We then left on our journey, hoping to find some answers.

"Hey I'm hungry" Jordan said.  
"I am to, we'll find something to eat" I then replied.

We did find something to eat.  
We found a bakery after about an hour of walking, we then entered the bakery without money.  
The baker said.

"Hello, how may I help you?".  
"Well we just arrived here Mam, we don't have any food, or any money" Jordan said to the lady.  
"Well were are your parent's?" She said to us.  
"Good question" I said in a sad voice.

After Jordan and I had smelled the nice fresh smell of, bread, and pastries.  
We told her the story of what happend to our village.

"And that is how we arrived here" I said finishing off the story. 

She then gave us some food, water, and a little bit of money.

We the parted way's with the nice baker, and began our journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Mystic Journey/ CHAPTER 2: Lanzor Town Mystery

As Jordan and I left the small village of Falenta, we arrived at a forest called Falenta forest. As we were walking down the dirt trail, with trees on both sides of the path, with more, and more trees as far as the eye could see. Something up in the distance caught my attention. The object I seen was orange.

"Hey, Jordan what's that up in the distance?" I said.

"I'm not sure. Do you wanna check it out?" Jordan then said to me.

"Ya sure, it might be a Pokemon" I then said.

When Jordan, and I finally got close enough to distinguish what the figure was, right enough it was an injured Charmander.

It looked as if it got in a battle with a Ursaring. The fire on Charmanders tail was very faint, which meant it was close to death.

"Oh no, what should we do?" Said Jordan in a sad voice.

"Let's see if there is a Pokemon center nearby" I said in a quite tone.

I then picked up the injured Pokemon and ran off behind Jordan hoping for a nearby Pokemon center.

"Look, Jordan a rest area/Pokemon center" I said.

"Great let's get inside" Jordan said in a thankful voice.

When we got inside there were chairs, a few beds, there was even a little trainer shop, and even a microwave, with pre-made sandwiches, and even Miltank milk.

"Hi what are you guys doing out so late?" The nurse said.

"Well we were walking for quite a while, and I seen this Charmander on the ground" I then said to the nurse.

"Here, give the little guy to me I'll get him fixed up in a hurry" The nurse then said.

After I thanked the nurse, I looked back to see were Jordan was, he was already asleep in one of the Pokemon center beds.

I then went to the trainer shop to see what they had, there were potions, pokeballs, and many other tools that trainers would use. After I was done gazing in the shop, I bought five pokeballs. I then went to sleep in one of the comfortable beds.

When a poking had awaked me. There was Charmander, with a decent amount

Of flame on it's tail.

"Charmander" Said the seemingly happy pokemon.

"Hey, what are you holding?" I said.

"Char-Charmander" Said the Pokemon.

"I think he wants to be your first pokemon" Said the nurse.

"So what are you going to do Tyler?" Said Jordan who seemed to be awake for the whole conversation.

"Well, welcome to the party Charmander" I said happily.

As Charmander, my new pokemon, and I got a properly acquainted. Jordan, Charmander, and I finally left the Pokemon center to leave Falenta forest. After a couple of hours, There was an old women sitting on an old, fallen tree.

"Are you okay?" I said to the lady.

"Oh, don't worry about me you to" She said to Jordan and I.

"Hey maybe we can help you out" Jordan said.

"Well, I was on my way back to my house in Lanzor town. When someone crept up behind me, and took my Pikachu" She said.

"Well, do you know what he looked like, or even what he was wearing?" I said.

"Hey was wearing a black uniform, with a blue streak on the chest part of his shirt, the words in the blue area said shadow" She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't worry ma we'll get you Pikachu back. What's your name anyways?" I said.

"My name is Stephany" She said.

"Well, my name is Tyler" I said.

"My name is Jordan" Jordan said.

So as Jordan, Stephany, and I traveled to Lanzor town. Jordan and I started looking for the thief who had taken Stephany's Pikachu.

The town of Lanzor was big, the population was really big for a town. So it turned out to be harder than I though it would be to find this guy.

After searching for a couple of hours, we found a store, one of the ladies in the store said that she usually finds people that wear the uniform we described going into the building across the street from the grocery store.

So Jordan, and I walked into the building, the lobby of the building was big, there was hard wood desks, and a new computer sitting at the receptionist desk.

"Hello, there was a man who walked into this building with a Pokemon in his hand, can you tell me were I can find him?" I said.

"Well, lot's of people that work for this company come here with Pokemon, this is a Pokemon station, we take Pokemon that we find on the street, we give them a home, and make sure they aren't sick" The lady said.

"Well, your people aren't doing a good job, that was my pokemon" Jordan said.

"Let me go talk to my boss, then I will tell you if he wants to see you two" She said.

After a couple minutes, she came back out and told us.

"He will be seeing you now".

"O.K thank you" I said.

I entered the room first, then Jordan walked in after me. The room was a dark red, with Charizard pictures all over the walls.

I then started to get flashbacks, of the day terror arose in my village. Fire, screaming, giant Pokemon soaring over my head, and then I snapped back to reality.

"What is it you would like to talk about?" The man said.

"Well, I have reason to believe that you stole our Pikachu." I said.

"Oh you mean this one?" The man said in a low deep voice.

He then held up a motionless pokemon.

"Hey give it back." Jordan said.

"Go Charmander." I said.

I then told my Charmander to use a tackle attack on the unknown man. He fell back Jordan then grabbed the small cage that the Pikachu was in. We then ran out the front door and into the streets.

"Hey get back here." I man called.

"Jordan you go to Stephanies house, I will take care of this guy." I said.

As Jordan ran off with the Pikachu. I told my Charmander to use an ember on the man, the man then drew a Pokemon from his belt, and told it to dodge the ember. The Pokemon was a Poochyena. The man yelled use a tackle attack on that Charmander. Charmander dodged it and then used an ember defeating the mans Poochyena.

"I'm back." I said.

"We were getting worried." Jordan than said.

"And don't worry about my Pikachu, it will be fine." Stephany said.

Jordan and I told Stephany our story, and she told us that something very similar happend in the town of Lanzor. But she found her way home.

Me and Jordan than said good-bye to Stephany, and we were on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Mystic Journey**

**Chapter Three: Cindel City Gang**

Jordan and I had left Lanzor town, to head to our next destination.

"Tyler, when do you think I will get a Pokemon?" Jordan said.

"Soon we'll find a Pokemon for you." I then said in an attempt to raise Jordan's spirits.

As I had finished saying that, two men came walking down the dusty path.

"Hey do you guys want to have a two on two battle?" Said one of the men.

"Ya I would like that, but we can't because I only have one Pokemon, and my friend doesn't have any." I said.

"Well, we can wait right here for you guys, and you two can go look for a Pokemon for your friend. How bout that?" The other man said.

"Ya sure." Jordan said.

Jordan, and I started walking down the path, we then seen a wild Pokemon on the path eating an apple.

"Hey, Tyler do you see that Pokemon up ahead?" Jordan said.

"Yes I do. Do you want to catch it?" I said.

"Of course, it's one of my favorite Pokemon Bulbasaur" Jordan said happily.

"Well, here is a pokeball, and my Charmander." I said.

As the Pokemon noticed the light come from the pokeball, revealing the fierce but small Charmander.

" Ok Charmander use a tackle attack" Jordan said.

As my Charmander then started running towards the cautious Pokemon.

The Bulbasaur then jumped up, and used a razor leaf, knocking Charmander back.

"Come on Charmander, use an ember" Jordan said.

Charmander then got up off the ground, and charged up an ember, and shot out little flames from it's mouth, hitting the Bulbasaur by surprise.

"Alright it's time!" Jordan said.

"Go Pokeball!" Jordan said.

"Yes, I finally have my first Pokemon!" Jordan said.

"I knew you could do it Jordan." I said.

"Now let's go battle those two guys!" Jordan said frantically.

Jordan, and I had finally got back to the two men who were waiting patiently for us to return.

"So you caught your first Pokemon I presume?" One of the men said.

"Ya, and now its time to battle." Jordan said.

"Alright go Torchic." Said one of the men.

"Go Mudkip." Said the other man.

"Go Charmander." I said.

"Go Bulbasaur." Jordan said.

"Alright use a take down." One man said.

"use a water gun" said the other man.

Torchic then used a take down on Charmander, but Charmander dodged it, and used an ember on the Torchic causing it to fly back.

Mudkip then used a water gun on Bulbasaur, hitting him, but inflicting low damage because of the type difference. Then Bulbasaur retaliated with a vine whip throwing it into the ground.

Torchic then got back up and used another take down hitting my Charmander.

My Charmander got up and used a tackle attack, it missed the Torchic, and then the Torchic used a headbut causing Charmander to fall to the ground.

Bulbasaur then started charging up a solarbeam, but Mudkip interfered and used a take down. Bulbasaur then used a razor leaf to finish the Mudkip off.

"Come on Charmander use an ember" I said.

But to my surprise Charmander didn't use an ember, it used a flamethrower instead. Then causing Torchic to faint, but then Charmander started Glowing and evolved into a Charmeleon.

"Yes we won!" Said Jordan.

"This rocks." I said.

"How could we lose?" One of the men said.

Then after the battle Jordan and I continued onto the next destination.

We then came to a bridge, but it was broken and destroyed showing no way to get across, except for one way across a lake.

Jordan and I then saw a docking point, in which people could set their boats to sail.

"Hi sir, can we please talk to you?" I said.

"Sure you two, what do you two need?" said the old man.

"We need to get across the lake." Jordan said.

"Well I can help you but it will be hard." The old man replied.

The man said it would be hard, because there are strong rapids and whirlpools. So in order for us to cross we needed to keep a close eye on the water.

"Alright we'll do it sir." I said.

"What is your name sir?" Said Jordan.

"My name is Cheporu" Said Cheporu.

"My name is Tyler, and my friend here is called Jordan." I said.

As Jordan, Cheporu, and I had set sail.

Nighttime had set, making it hard to spot whirlpools, and rapids. The old creaky, but large boat then started to pick up speed, and then started to twist around.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Jordan asked

"Hold on children, this isn't going to be fun" Cheporu said.

"We have to jump overboard." I said.

We did so. Cheporu said his final good-byes to his ship, we then jumped.

We all got separated in the storm. I was then washed up on an island.

I awoke from my deep slumber. It was daytime, and there was the fresh taste of sand in my mouth.

"Were am I?" I wondered.

"Where are Jordan, and Cheporu?" I said.

On the other side of the island, Jordan awoke, and started wondering the same thing.

"Tyler!" Jordan yelled.

"Cheporu! Were are you guys?" Jordan said wondering.

I got up and looked at my surroundings.

First was the sandy beach on which I was washed up on, and then there was dark forest.

It was a sunny day, with absolutely no clouds in the sky. But not for long.

After about an hour or two the clouds had started to roll in, and the rain started to fall, but luckily I had found a cave, but before rain started to come down hard I went out and found some sticks to start a fire with. I then returned to the cave.

"Go Charmeleon. Use an ember." I said.

"Char-Charmeleon!" Said Charmeleon.

The fire then started and the night sky then came, and soon we were asleep.

But as for Jordan he was still wandering around in the night, drenched from the rain. But he smelt the familiar smell of smoke, and ran toward it, hoping to find Cheporu, or myself.

"Tyler. Cheporu. Are you guys in here?" Said Jordan.

"What the, Jordan is that you?" I then said in surprise.

"Tyler, thank goodness I found you. Were is Cheporu?" Jordan said.

"I was about to ask you the same question." I then said.

We then decided we would go out looking for him in the morning.

As morning came around we packed up what we had. Put on our damp clothes, and headed out in search of Cheporu.

After about an hour or two we found something just lying there motionless on the beach.

"Can that be him?" Jordan said.

"I hope not." I then replied.

We ran down the beach and seen our friend Cheporu. He was died.

We then gave him a proper burial, with the help of our Pokemon, and tried to find a way off of this island. We came to a point were we seen a city, we decided to swim across now that we were out of harms way.

"I am getting real tired Tyler" Jordan said.

"So am I but we can't give up, we have to swim across, and anyway we are almost there." I said.

"Alright I can make it." Jordan said in a reassuring voice.

"Yes we made it!" I said.

"Thank goodness. I was starting to think we wouldn't be able to make it.

After we got our breath back four men approached us and demanded a battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Cindel City Gang. Part 2.**

"Who are you people?" I said wondering why people had already wanted to battle us after just getting out of the water after the long swim. "We were told to wait here for two punks named Jordan and Tyler. Is that the names of you two?" One of the men said.

"Yes that is our names." Jordan said with the fiery look in his eyes.

All of the men were tall, I take it the man who was talking to us was In charge of the other three, he was slightly taller and more muscular then the other three men.

One of the other men was tall, skinny, and lanky.

Another man was tall, and muscular in the arms. The last man was the shortest of the four men, he was also very muscular just as the first man.

"Great now let's battle." Said the man. "But who are you people?" I said. "We are working for team shadow, but we were told to specifically run the city of cindel. I am the leader of us four." Said the man.

"O.K well go Charmeleon!" I said. "Go Bulbasaur!" Jordan said.

The four men all drew out Koffings, but the leader drew out another pokemon, it was a Diglette

"Use an ember." I said. "Use a sleep powder." Jordan said. Four of the five pokemon fell asleep, the only one left awake was diglette, but all five received an ember.

"You think that will stop us?" The leader said. The battle continued on.

Charmeleon was taking on Diglette and the leaders Koffing. Charmeleon used a take down on Diglette, but Koffing used a smoke screen while Diglette used a dig to evade the attack, causing Charmeleon to collide with the ground.

Jordan's Bulbasaur was taking on three Koffings, one got hit with another sleep powder while the other two had been hit with a razor leaf. Koffing woke up and used a headbut on Bulbasaur causing it to flinch giving the other two Koffings two both use a sludge bomb badly poisoning Bulbasaur.

The battle was not looking so good for Jordan and I, but our luck had changed after taking a brutal beating. Koffing came at Charmeleon with a headbut, but Charmeleon dodged it and used a flamethrower to K.O the Koffing.

Bulbasaur got up and used a stun spore on two Koffings causing them to become paralyzed, then Bulbasaur used a vine whip on the other Koffing followed by a take down causing two Koffings to faint.

There was only a Diglette and a Koffing left from the five pokemon, Diglette was still retreating underground to get some rest so I ordered Charmeleon to use a flamethrower on the Koffing, and Jordan told Bulbasaur to Charge up a solar beam waiting for Diglette to resurface seeing as grass is super effective against ground.

After about five minutes Tyler's Charmeleon had already defeated the Koffing, and the Diglette came back to the surface, so Bulbasaur used the charged up solar beam hitting the Diglette causing an instant K.O.

"How cold this have happened to us?" Said the leader. "Why don't you guys just leave us alone?" Said Jordan holding his Bulbasaur proudly. "You will pay!" Said the leader. The four men all ran off.

"Alright Jordan let's get our pokemon to a pokemon center." I said. "I agree. Return Bulbasaur you deserve a good rest." Jordan said. "Ya you to Charmeleon. Return." I said.

Jordan and I finally arrived at a pokemon center, and right away our pokemon were healed.

"So what should we do here now?" Jordan said. "Well the leader said we will pay, so I guess that must mean the leader of team shadow is here in cindel city. Maybe we can get some answers on what happened to our city." I said. "Alright I guess we can wait and see what happens, but were are we gonna stay?" Said Jordan. "I am not quite sure. But at least we can explore this town." I said. "Alright, and hey take a look at that, there is a map of the town so let's take a look and see if there is anything interesting." Jordan said.

We walked over to the big map, there was a circus, a fortune teller, and so many other things, but one thing caught my eye. There was supposedly a Charizard training ground a little bit outside of town. I then received more visions.

Fire just like my other visions, people screaming just like my other visions, but there was something else. I could finally make out the flying objects. They were Charizards using flamethrowers on the village. I had finally regained a piece of my memory, a very vital piece of my memory that I would never forget for the rest of my life.

"We have to go check this place out." I said. "O.K but why." Jordan said. "Because I think I know what those mysterious creatures are." I said. "Aright what are they?" Jordan said waiting for an answer. "They were Charizards!" I said in a high tone.

Jordan and I then departed for the Charizard training ground looking for answers.

After a little while of walking I stumbled across an injured Hoot-hoot. Jordan and I believed it was dead, but it was merely injured.

"Hoot-hoot." The injured pokemon said in a faint cry. "Hey don't you worry little guy we'll get you to a pokemon center right away." Jordan said to the injured pokemon.

"We then turned around running back to the pokemon center. We arrived breathless

the nurse then took the injured pokemon and in no time Hoot-hoot was back to full strength.

The nurse had a Chansey that knew how to talk in our language, and Hoot-hoot told Chansey that he wanted to thank Jordan and I for saving him.

After a while of talking to Hoot-hoot, the pokemon then told us that it is a messenger bird that works for an organization called Team Gala, and that the organization is a team who is trying to stop team Shadow from going through with there evil plans. Unfortunately Hoot-hoot was unable to tell us what evil things Shadow was up to, it was confidential, but the Hoot-hoot did tell us that it was delivering a message to the team Gala leader, but got shot down by slash attack that some guy who was riding a Charizard commanded the giant pokemon to do.

"That must have meant that we were close to the Charizard training ground when we ran into Hoot-hoot." Jordan said. "I guess so." I said replying to Jordan. "We are going back there right now, to find out what is going on!" I said in a loud voice.

Jordan and I said good-bye to the Hoot-hoot, and it replied with a loud chirp and flew off. After a while Jordan and I finally found the Charizard training ground, a man asked for 50$ if Jordan and I wanted a tour of the training ground. "Here is the money, but we would like to explore the training ground by ourselves thank you. So we did.

"Hey don't I remember you from somewhere?" A man said. Jordan and I then grabbed our pokemon and released them. "We met before when I saved that ladies Pikachu in Lanzor town." I said. "Intruder!" The man said. "Jordan let me take care of this guy!" I said.

The man sent out a combuskin, and I already had out my Charmeleon.

Combuskin used a brickbreak it hit Charmeleon, but then Charmeleon used a mega kick , Combuskin dodged it and used an ember knocking Charmeleon to the floor, followed by a headbut nearly making Charmeleon faint. Jordan sent Bulbasaur into the battle and used an absorb allowing Charmeleon to get up and use a mega kick, followed by a fire punch making the Combuskin faint.

We returned our pokemon, the man started calling out for help, but we moved forward.

"Tyler! We have to get out of here!" Jordan said. "You can leave but I am not going anywhere without some answers!" I said. "We know now that this is some kind of training ground that team shadow has created, and with all of the visions I have been having with Charizards, I am sure this is were I will find out what I need to know!" I said. "Well then I guess I am going with you because we are supposed to stick together" Jordan said.

We kept on running, and running, and finally we came to a small building. We opened the door, and found nothing except for a desk, and a few papers, but in the corner of the small room there was a small safe, with a key on top of it.

I opened the safe, and there was some letters, and some contracts. Jordan and I took the documents, and left.


End file.
